Pancho Demmings
Pancho Demmings is an actor who played a Kradin soldier in the fourth season episode . He filmed his scenes on Wednesday on Paramount Stage 16 and during second unit on Tuesday on Paramount Stage 9. Demmings attended Macalester College in St. Paul, Minnesota and graduated with a degree in business and economics. Prior to his appearance on Star Trek, Demmings was featured in the crime drama Equinox (1992, with Kerry Hoyt and Craig Hosking), the crime drama The Fugitive (1993, with Andreas Katsulas, Daniel Roebuck, Richard Riehle, Jim Wilkey, and Danny Goldring), the action film The Fence (1994, with Marc Alaimo, Richard Wharton, and James Otis), the television thriller Virtual Seduction (1995, with Frank Novak), the television horror film Humanoids from the Deep (1996, with Mark Rolston, Clint Howard, and Bert Remsen), the television crime drama On the Line (1997, with Tim de Zarn, Marshall R. Teague, Brian Markinson, Eve Brenner, and David Kagen), and in episodes of Missing Persons (1993, with Rick Worthy), Space: Above and Beyond (1995, with Lanei Chapman, Steven Anderson, James Parks, Marnie McPhail, Leo Garcia, and Scott MacDonald), The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1996, with James Avery), and Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1996, with Teri Hatcher, K Callan, Keene Curtis, and Harve Presnell and directed by Michael Vejar). Further guest appearances include episodes of Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (1997-1998, with Henry Gibson and Sylvain Cecile), Malcolm & Eddie (1998), Timecop (1998, with Don Stark, Keith Szarabajka, and Kris Iyer), Chicago Hope (1995, 1997, and 1998, with Kevin Tighe, Shannon Cochran, Christopher Pettiet, Kristin Bauer, and Clyde Kusatsu), Rescue 77 (1999, with Marjorie Monaghan), L.A. Doctors (1999, with Erich Anderson, Kenneth Mars, Joel Polis, and Vanessa Williams), City Guys (1999, with Ben Bray and Dane Farwell), Beverly Hills, 90210 (2000, with Michael Durrell), The Norm Show (2000, with Peggy Miley and Craig Appel), The Division (2001, with Lisa Vidal, Marta DuBois, Ray Proscia, Tommy Hinkley, Keith Szarabajka, J. Patrick McCormack, and Dennis Cockrum), The District (2003, with Roger Aaron Brown, Melinda Clarke, Daniel Roebuck, Michael Spound, and Jack R. Orend), and Alias (2003, with Greg Grunberg, Victor Garber, Erick Avari, John Eric Bentley, Anthony Molinari, and Damion Poitier). Film work includes the drama The Opposite of Sex (1998, with Leslie Bevis and Becky Wahlstrom), the television movie Babylon 5: In the Beginning (1998, with Andreas Katsulas, Reiner Schöne, Theodore Bikel, J. Patrick McCormack, Tricia O'Neil, Robin Sachs, Robin Atkin Downes, Timothy Davis-Reed, Erica Mer, Mark Rafael Truitt, Claudia Christian, and Andrew DePalma), the thriller Shadow of Doubt (1998, with Tony Plana, Granville Ames, Leslie Neale, Richard Penn, D. Elliot Woods, and Benjamin Lum), the horror film Progeny (1998, with Brad Dourif), the crime comedy Very Bad Things (1998, with Christian Slater, Leland Orser, and Lawrence Pressman), the television drama Another Woman's Husband (2000, with Michael Kagan and Terrence Evans), and the comedy The Shrink Is In (2001, with David Bowe and Charles Dennis). Between 2003 and 2005, Demmings portrayed the coroner's assistant Gerald Jackson in fifteen episodes of the series NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service, where he worked with Lawrence Pressman, Gregory Itzin, Alan Dale, Richard Anthony Crenna, James MacDonald, Rick Pasqualone, Lee Reherman, Mark Holton, Glenn Morshower, James Black, Erick Avari, Kevin McCorkle, Jason Brooks, Crystal Allen, Kenneth Tigar, Bruce Gray, Geoff Meed, Kate McNeil, Sean McGowan, Jeff Austin, Barton Tinapp, Terry O'Quinn, Rudolf Martin, Tim Kelleher, and Jennifer Gatti. Further acting credits are episodes of 24 (2006, with Gregory Itzin, Roger Cross, Jude Ciccolella, Tom Wright, Stephanie Erb, Eric Steinberg, and Jeff Cadiente), CSI: NY (2006, with Robert Joy), Bones (2007), Cold Case (2009, with Clarence Williams III and Keith Szarabajka), General Hospital (2013, with Sean Blakemore), and The Mentalist (2013, with Ivar Brogger and Christopher Goodman and directed by Robert Duncan McNeill), the television drama Murder 101: New Age (2008), the television drama Mending Fences (2009, with David Lee Smith and Jeff Kober), the mystery movie Carnal Innocence (2011, with Ed Lauter and Katie Eischen), the thriller Deadline (2011), and the television thriller The Cheating Pact (2013, with Bruce Thomas and D. Elliot Woods). In 2015, Demmings starred in the comedy series Tyler and Borelli, co-produced by Etienne Eckert. More recent projects are the short thriller Chris Tasara: Chaos (2016), the television drama Four Stars (2016, with Bruce Greenwood, Eric Pierpoint, James Hiroyuki Liao), the thriller Moving Targets (2016), and the drama Gun (2017, with Kate Vernon, Colby French, and Miguel Perez). External links * * * es:Pancho Demmings Category:Performers Category:VOY performers